


Desire

by alexofmacedonia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 19:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexofmacedonia/pseuds/alexofmacedonia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean sees what he desires most in the Mirror of Erised</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desire

"What the hell is this place? How did that door just appear?"  
  
Neville grinned. He knew that asking this muggle to help was against every rule in the book, but the vampires had become more and more aggressive toward wizards, not abiding by wizarding laws, and it was getting harder to control them. Too many Aurors had already been slaughtered, and the professor had heard many good things about these hunters from his colleagues at the Salem Institute. He obviously wasn't accustomed to magic, though, and it was amusing to see his reactions.  
  
"Dean, we told you. These are wizards. They have magic. That door appeared because of magic," deadpanned a man wearing a tan trenchcoat. Neville had a strong feeling that this man was neither a muggle nor a wizard, but he couldn't put his finger on what else he could possibly be.  
  
Dean gave the fourth man in their group a long stare, at which the long-haired giant shrugged and motioned toward Neville. "He hasn't shown any hostility, and he asked for our help."  
  
"Castiel is correct, Dean. By walking past this particular corridor three times, thinking about something that I desperately need, I have caused the Room of Requirements to appear. Right now, it should hold all of the magical artifacts that students and the like have tried to hide for countless decades. There was a fire in here, at the end of the Second Wizarding War, which unfortunately destroyed many items within the room. I have hope, however, that the relics you seek somehow survived."  
  
As Neville opened the door and entered the room, Dean tugged on his brother's arm, holding him back from following right away.  
  
"Sam!" he hissed. "Frickin' witches, man? You know we don't help them. We hunt them!"  
  
The younger brother spread his hands and quietly said, "From what Agatha Rune from the Salem Institute told me, these wizards and witches aren't the same as the ones we've faced. They were born with their magic, and they spend years of training to learn how to control their powers. The ones we've dealt with are what they would call 'muggles' who have somehow harnessed an ability to use magic, but usually use it for bad."  
  
There was doubt in his eyes, but if Castiel and Sam felt they could trust this guy, Dean supposed he'd give him a chance, too. "Alright, whatever. Let's help get rid of these vampires so we can get back home."  
  
The hunters walked into the room, none of them sure what they'd see. There were no signs of a fire, but the professor told them that the room used to be much fuller, and must have just rid itself of the damage and ruined artifacts.  
  
They walked up and down different aisles, Neville actively looking at the piles of junk for the stone they sought, and the others just admiring and wondering what each thing could possibly do.  
  
Castiel's eye caught a mirror off to one side, and he wandered over to it. He enjoyed what he saw, and ten minutes later, Dean had backtracked his way to find the angel still standing in front of it.  
  
"Cas, what is it?"  
  
The angel had a large smile on his face, one that he rarely wore anymore. "I am unsure what I'm looking at, but I think I like it." He spared a second to glance at Dean, and then returned his gaze to the reflective surface. "I thought you had been standing there for longer, Dean. You're standing right beside me in this."  
  
The elder Winchester strode up beside his friend to look in the mirror. He didn't see the two of them, though. He saw a patch of land, with a stone cross sticking out of the ground. His name was etched across the surface, with his date of birth and a future death date underneath. 'Loving son, brother, and savior of many' read the caption along the bottom.  
  
"I see you found the mirror of Erised, gentlemen." Neville's voice behind them startled Dean, but he continued starting at the gravestone. His gravestone.  
  
Pointing at it, he asked, "What is this? Why don't I see myself?"  
  
"An old friend of mine told me about a magical mirror that allowed us to see what we desire most in this world. He said he saw himself with his family, as they had been dead since he was a baby. I never thought I would see it myself, but I assume you've found it." He cleared his throat purposefully, making Dean tear his eyes away from the mirror. Holding up his hand, Neville showed the others a large dark yellow stone. "I believe this is what you were looking for?"  
  
A few minutes later, standing at the entrance to the school, the Winchesters and Castiel thanked the British wizard for his help, and promised they would try to eradicate the vampire problem. Sam slipped the stone into a backpack, and as he shouldered the bag, Castiel put his hands on either brothers' shoulder, maybe a little hesitantly on Dean's. Neville heard a flutter of wings, and the three men disappeared before his eyes.  
  
"Huh. I thought disapparation didn't work inside Hogwarts grounds." He shook his head and made his way down to the greenhouse.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on tumblr - bibecamitchell


End file.
